Captain Jack Sparrow Kidnapped Me
by Highland Bride
Summary: What happens when Bella Swan meets her cousin Elizabeth Swan, and meets a certain pirate? There may be vamps later on, i'm not sure yet. I'm just making this up as I go along. Constuctive Criticism welcome. Twilight/POTC Bella/Jack
1. Meeting Elizabeth

Isabella Swan POV

Isabella Swan POV

I can't believe I'm going to meet my cousin Elizabeth Swan today!! And her new fiancé. What was his name...? Oh! William Turner. We're almost there and I can't wait!!

"Father, is it long before we arrive?"

"Oh, honey we'll be there in about ten minutes. If I knew you were going to be this excited I would have introduced you far before now." My father was Charlie Swan, the richest man in England… besides the King. My mother died on the birthing table. I've always wondered what would have happened if my mother stayed alive; what I would be like, how different father would be, and if I would have went through so many governesses. Oh, well, we're here!! YEAH!!

When I got out of the carriage, with help from Father, I saw a woman running across the street straight towards us and realized she must be Elizabeth. I looked back at my father grinning like a fool and saw him grinning back. When she reached us she through her arms around me, and I her, and before I knew it we were jumping around and giggling like two giddy school girls.

Then I was a tall handsome man stroll leisurely through the street and meet up with us.

"Cousin Isabella, I would like you to meet my fiancé, William Turner." She said turning around and looking at him with such love in her eyes that it make my heart ache. "You will be my maid-of-honor." Elizabeth took my arm and steered me through the street until we came to her mansion of a house. It was almost as big as ours. "You must call me Lizzie, what do you like to be called?"

"I would like you to call me Bella." I replied. I was a firm believer in informality with friends and family. "I don't mean to pry, but who will be the best man?" At that moment I heard a really loud crash from upstairs.

"That would be him." William said. Then someone walked down the stairs in such a lazy swagger, I'm surprised he didn't fall down. "This is Captain Jack Sparrow. He will be my best man." I thought he was a beautiful man. When he looked at me I almost gasped, his eyes were beautiful.

**Do you like it? Should I even continue?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or POTC!! (I wish!)**


	2. The Sea and Blood

Bella POV

**Bella POV**

Jack Sparrow is everything I long to be; free, independent, and uncaring about what society thinks of him. If I was to show my true nature to anybody, I would be shunned from society. I long to be free; of society, life, and responsibility that comes with being the daughter of the wealthiest man in England. I'm eighteen, it's time for me to be married and I'm expected to marry well, but none of my suitors know the real me. They think that I'm a sweet biddable lass, but I'm not. Every morning before the sun rises I take a walk by the docks. I love the sea. If only I could sail away and never come back. No one understands me. I don't know how Elizabeth met William, I want to have a grand adventure and fall in love with my rescuer. I'm a hopeless romantic, not many men find that a virtue in a wife.

"What are you doing out here all alone, little swan?" Asked Jack, appearing out of thin air.

"I always like to walk by the sea in the early mornings." I replied. He moved closer and gave me a smoldering look.

"You don't need to be wandering out here all alone. You never know when danger is near." He looked at me from beneath his lashes and at that moment I would have agreed with anything he ever said. "What would you do if someone tried to kidnap you or something worse?"

"I've never thought about it. I walk by the ocean every morning no matter where I am. I suppose while I'm here I should awaken one of my guards to come with me." I couldn't refuse him anything he asked of me, and bringing a guard with me was actually very smart.

I stayed out there with him for a few more minutes then I left to go back to the house. He followed me there and I was hyper aware of every move he made. Every time I looked back at him I found him looking at me such intensity I almost melted in a puddle. When I walked in I was immediately bombarded by Lizzie.

"Where have you been? I came up to your room this morning so that you could try on you maid-of-honor's dress and you weren't there." She was really worried and it made me feel guilty that I didn't tell anyone where I went.

"I'm sorry; I was taking a walk along the ocean. My father knows I always take a walk in the mornings. Why didn't you ask him?"

"Oh, well, he's still asleep and we didn't want to wake him."

My father always awakens before me. What is he doing still in bed? Now I was really worried.

"Have you sent someone to check on him? It's not like him to sleep in this late." As I said this I was already flying up the stairs as fast as I could go without falling and actually stumbled twice. Something didn't feel right.

"No, we never sent anyone up. It's not uncommon for people to sleep this late when they don't have to take care of their own house, so we thought nothing of it." She seemed confused. But, she didn't know that Father never changes his routine, no matter where we are or who we're visiting.

When I got to the third floor I raced to his door and barged in and what I saw had bile rising in the back of my throat. **(I was going to end the chapter there but that would be cruel.)** My father was lying in bed, all neat and tidy, he looked peaceful. The covers were perfectly arranged in exactly the way he liked it and his arms were on his lower abdomen. However, someone had cut his throat and blood was everywhere. When Lizzie saw this she ran down the stairs to get help. Jack walked up behind me and, without saying a word, spun me around and buried my face in his chest. I sobbed until I couldn't hold open my eyes nor sob anymore. And, again without a word, Jack led me to my room laid me on my bed where I promptly curled up in a ball and sobbed some more before falling asleep.

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe someone would be able to sneak into this place and actually kill someone without setting off any alarms. That only left one option. The murderer was someone that lived in the mansion. While I was pondering this I was still in Bella's room watching her sleep.

She was so peaceful when she was sleeping. Who ever thought that the infamous rake such as me would ever be dazzled and magically pulled to someone as pure and good as Bella Swan is? This is definitely something to ponder. When I saw down by the sea in the beautiful blue dress, I almost went to her and confessed my undying love for her and carried her off so that I'd have her all to myself. Instead I'd warned her against danger. I knew that she knew I was talking about myself, and I knew that she didn't really care.

Oh man how am I ever going to deal with her? I'm going to have to break her heart eventually. A pirate like me doesn't deserve someone like her, but I can't seem to stay away from her. Then she started stirring, waking up from her slumber. How could I spare her heart? I'll think of something, hurting her would be as bad as ruining her. I couldn't bear it.

**I know it's not long, but I type rather slow and will update at least once more this week. I PROMISE!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**


End file.
